jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Watanabe Sho
|zodiac = |jpname = 渡辺翔 |image = Watanabe Sho.jpg |caption = |birthplace = |active = 2010 - Present |occupation = Composer, Songwriter, Lyricist, Keyboardist |label = |agency = |group = sajou no hana |bloodtype = A |twitter = }} Watanabe Sho (渡辺翔) is a composer and lyricist. He is also a member of sajou no hana. Profile *'Name': Watanabe Sho (渡辺翔) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': A Songwriting Credits *AiRI - Utsukushi Sekai (Composition) *Amatsuki - Tentai Prologue (Lyrics, Composition) *Amatsuki - Nanolense (Lyrics, Composition) *Amatsuki - Mr.fake (Lyrics, Composition) *melost - Chain Karte (Lyrics, Composition) *Santos Anna - SCAR (Lyrics, Composition) *eyelis - Sora no Hate (Composition) *Aso Natsuko - bitter (Composition, Arrangement) *AOP - Never Say Never (Composition) *AOP - COSMIC MAGIC STARS (Lyrics, Composition) *AOP - Stay Gold (Composition) *AKB48 - Iikagen no Susume (Composition) *ELISA - Emerge (Lyrics, Composition) *ELISA - Prana (Lyrics, Composition) *ELISA - Rain Cage (Lyrics, Composition) *ELISA - prologue of AS LIFE (Composition) *ELISA - Shiny Mist (Lyrics, Composition) *ELISA - Awake (Composition) *ELISA - in mind (Composition) *Kanon (Takahashi Haori) - Ganbare☆Cinderella (Composition) *Kita Shuuhei - Atarimae no You na Kiseki (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Scanning resolution (Lyrics, Composition) *Kurose Manami - Sakura (Composition) *ClariS - Connect (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Promise (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Luminous (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Grasp (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Colorful (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Topaz (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Kite (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS - Mizuiro Kurage (Lyrics, Composition) *ClariS×GARNiDELiA - clever (Lyrics, Composition) *Keyakizaka46 - Warenai Shabondama (Composition) *Sakura Gakuin - Sleep Wonder (Lyrics) *Shizuki Asato - Yakusoku no Hanataba (Composition) *JUJU - Trust In You (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - FINALegend (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Haribote (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Link to Access (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Takisaikia (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Yumeyume No Imitation (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Zekkou Kyoushuu (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Sing and Treat (Lyrics, Composition) *CYNHN - Claire Crane (Lyrics, Composition) *ChouCho - Niji no Asa ni (Lyrics, Composition) *TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE - Kodou no Himitsu (Composition) *TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE - W.M.A.D (Composition) *Tomita Shiori - Manimani (Composition) *no3b (Kojima Haruna Solo) - Asatte, Jamaica (Composition) *Nagareda Project - CONSISTENT (Lyrics, Composition) *Not yet - Girisha no Kamotsusen (Composition) *Haruna Luna - Flutter (Lyrics, Composition) *French Kiss - Pokkari (Composition) *V6 - Douka Yoroshiku. (Lyrics, Composition) *Misato Aki - Akarui Koi no Uta (Composition) *M!LK - Hankouki Aventure (Lyrics, Composition) *May'n - HOME (Composition) *Metamorphose (Ishida Yoko Solo) - Taion (Composition) *MELLOW MELLOW - Grapefruit (Lyrics) *Yamagishi Risa - Doushite (Lyrics, Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - 080 (Lyrics, Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Kimi no Inai Sekai (Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Smile (Lyrics, Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Zutto Suki Dayo. (Lyrics, Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Kimi Ja Nai Dareka to Ite mo... (Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Too Late 〜Kiyasenai Kioku〜 feat.Tarantula from Spontania (Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Koinoito (Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - SHE (Lyrics, Composition) *Yamagishi Risa - Boku ga Iru Kara (Lyrics, Composition) *Yumemiru Adolescence - Photosynthesis (Lyrics, Composition) *Yoshiki Risa - Irobumi (Lyrics, Composition) *LiSA - oath sign (Lyrics, Composition) *LiSA - Yasashisa ni Tadoritsuku Made (Composition) *LiSA - crossing field (Lyrics, Composition) *LiSA - Kawaranai Ao (Composition) *LiSA - Electrolyrical (Composition) *LiSA - Kimochi Factory (Composition) *LiSA - Datte Atashi no Hero. (Composition) *Lil'B - Taiyou 〜Today〜 (Composition) *Ray - secret arms (Lyrics, Composition) *Rock A Japonica - Chillkko Doumei (Composition) *OnePixcel - Seven Colors (Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - Grow Slowly (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - stand still (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - POPCORN SMILE (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - Little Charm Fang (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - SUGAR LEISURE (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - Sink (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - RE-ILLUSION (Lyrics, Composition) *Iguchi Yuka - Kimi to Boku (Composition) *Ito Shizuka - Dreamer (Composition) *Irino Miyu - ABC (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Irino Miyu - Wonderful Days (Composition) *Wake Up, Girls! (Yoshioka Mayu Solo) - GloriA (Composition) *Wake Up, Girls! (Yoshioka Mayu Solo) - sweet sweet place (Composition) *Uchida Maaya - Karappo Capsule (Lyrics, Composition) *Uchida Maaya - Craft Sweet Heart (Lyrics, Composition) *Uchida Maaya - c.o.s.m.o.s (Lyrics, Composition) *Uchida Maaya - Symbolic View (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Okamoto Nobuhiko - Theme Song (Composition) *CONNECT - Glory days (Composition) *sphere - Nijiiro no Yakusoku (Composition) *TrySail - whiz (Lyrics, Composition) *TrySail - sewing dream (Lyrics, Composition) *TrySail - Chip log (Lyrics, Composition) *TrySail - Kakawari (Lyrics, Composition) *Trignal - Rolling Rolling (Composition) *Namikawa Daisuke - Koi Hanabi (Lyrics, Composition) *Nishi Asuka - Honey Face (Lyrics, Composition) *Nomizu Iori - Chi (Composition) *Hayami Saori - ESCORT (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hayami Saori - Suisou (Lyrics, Composition) *Hikasa Yoko - BALLOON (Lyrics, Composition) *Hikasa Yoko - ENVY DICE (Lyrics, Composition) *Hirano Aya - BRIGHT SCORE (Lyrics, Composition) *Makino Yui - Sangatsu Monogatari (Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Univer Page (Lyrics, Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Zenbu Uketotte, Tsuyoku Dakishimete. (Lyrics, Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Traveling Kit (Lyrics, Composition) *Mimori Suzuko - Hoshikuzu no Curtain (Lyrics, Composition) External Links *Twitter Category:Male Category:1984 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Lyricist Category:Keyboardist Category:Sajou no hana Member